


Winner Takes All

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Len & Sara playing the game of "How many weapons are you hiding in that outfit?"  A little bit cracky and a little bit naughty.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 19
Kudos: 53





	Winner Takes All

Leonard Snart cut quite the dashing figure in a tux--if he did say so himself. The suit fit to perfection, courtesy of Gideon. The white shirt was immaculate, and the black silk-satin lapels and matching tie were smoothed flawlessly into place. 

And then he saw Sara, and it was as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. Her dress was a brilliant sapphire blue. The straps were encrusted with tiny silver crystals. The bodice hugged her curves and the skirt was layers of sheer fabric that fluttered around her knees. 

“Breath, Len,” she reminded him with a flirty little smirk. 

After a moment, he did. He knew she had to be carrying weapons of some sort--no way would the assassin go on a mission of this type without. But **_where_** , exactly, was she hiding them? 

He sidled closer and skimmed a hand down her back. His sensitive fingertips barely detected the edges of undergarments designed to not break the line of her dress. No hooks, though. The bra must clasp in front. He filed that bit of knowledge away for later, when this fiasco was over. 

Sara just raised an eyebrow. “Well?” 

“I know you’re armed. I just can‘t tell what or where.” 

“That’s sorta the idea.”

He eyed the skirt appraisingly. Possibly a thigh holster. He squinted, looking for the line of a belt around her waist and not seeing one. There were firearms small and light enough to fit a thigh holster without requiring additional support. Doubtless Sara would know all about them. 

That dress didn’t leave much to the imagination, though. Ceramic knife in a thigh sheath? Or maybe…? Sara’s hair was pulled back in an elegant twist, fastened with two silver…

“Hair sticks?” he guessed. 

“That‘s two,” she acknowledged. “What else?”

“What else, indeed?” Len purred. 

Cleavage…that was a definite possibility…and one that he really shouldn’t contemplate too much, as they needed to leave the ship sort of immediately. 

“You could just…tell me,” he suggested, circling her. 

“And spoil all the fun of making you guess? Why would I do that?” 

“In the interests of our mission.” 

“Really.” 

“Well…you wouldn’t want me to be…distracted…wondering if you had the means to defend yourself, would you?” 

“Leonard.” 

Sara stepped well and truly into his personal space, making him cant his head down ( ** _almost_** at the correct angle to test his cleavage theory). 

“Yeah?” he breathed, making a very conscious effort to keep his voice steady. 

“You forgot something.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Assassin. I **_am_** a weapon.”


End file.
